Titles suck
by Sheevieveca
Summary: Georgina has everything girls could want: lots of family fortune she'll inherit and hordes of boys and Paparazzi on her trail. But when she arrives in Narnia and meets hot tempered King Edmund, what does she make of his cold treatment and mysterious land?
1. Prologue

_NARNIA FAN FICTION_

_PROLOGUE_

It was summer in London and yet the air was chilly against Georgina's face. Her cheeks were numb against the blowing winds and her hair whipped around her like live wild snakes.

It wouldn't take too long before their family would arrive in the vacation house that has been theirs for generations. Despite that fact, Georgina didn't know anything about their temporary home during the summer trip. It'd be her first time to go back to the place since she'd last visited it when she was still four and her childhood memories were too vague.

She supposed it would be another majestic mansion which their ancestors never seemed to fail to establish during their lifetimes of increasing their wealth through hard work.

Their car slowed as they reached a silent neighbourhood (now probably beyond the city), with trees that stood high against the cloud filled sky. It seemed out of place to her. London was almost just as cold and peaceful although it was mainly because of the tall imposing buildings instead of the pine scented trees.

"You better roll up the window." Her mother interrupted her thoughts and she immediately sat straighter, listened with more attention and presence of mind.

"I was just gazing around..." Georgina said with a hint of indignance before switching the window up.

"You're going to get a cold."

She snorted. "That's not possible mum."

Mrs. Vanderbilt sniffed; her facial features almost the same with her daughter's except that she was a colder, older version. "I gather you're planning to decline Vogue's offer of making you the cover for this month's issue?"

She shrugged. "Mum, I'm just not in the mood yet..."

"My dear, its Vogue you're asking to wait." Her mother trilled. "During my years, an offer like that would be such an honour!"

Georgina was about to say that those years were over but she bit her lip. "If they want me that bad, they can wait as long as I want."

At this, Mrs. Vanderbilt didn't have any witty answer or comeback. She glanced at her daughter and scrutinized her more closely. Some sort of strange wisdom and aloofness was there in those vivid dark green eyes with little specks of hazel around the irises. She smiled like she knew a secret and Georgina cringed.

She watched the greens rushing by as they drove on. She didn't like it when mother looked at her like that.


	2. Hello It Girl

**_Okay, there's three of us working on this story and we're sorry if the chapters are pretty short. It's our first shot at this and I know that's a pretty lame excuse. X_**

_Chapter 1: Hello It Girl_

Georgina dropped her Marc Jacobs leather satchel bag to the marble floors of their summer home.

_I'm right._ She thought to herself smugly as she eyed the big structure with delight. The Vanderbilt manor was beyond grand, it was splendour itself.

It was old, elegant and sinister; the factors her mother would look for in a house.

The walls on the first storey were of fine white stone and a chandelier hung from the high ceiling. Wide windows splayed sunlight everywhere although thick red drapes hung, tied to each window's side with gold rope-like bows. Help rushed to and fro, a frazzled look in their faces.

The polished green lawns outside seemed to spread endlessly; where the edges were surrounded by the forests forbidden to her. A pool glittered invitingly and two grand staircases wound its way up the side of the room like snakes slithering on their bellies.

"Welcome back Miss Georgina." A middle aged woman with frizzy red hair and pale blue eyes bowed so low that the arch of her bent back was only up to Georgina's slim waist.

Georgina nodded. Servants grovelled like that and no matter how she insisted they stop, their persistence in doing so was indeed incredible.

"Can I lead you toward your room?"

Georgina shook her head, eyeing the vast place with a renewed excitement. Oh the adventures she'll have as she explored each nook and cranny. "I can take care of myself, thanks."

"Let me take your luggage then."

"Sure." She agreed absentmindedly as she began climbing up the steps. The second landing had wooden floors that had that pleasant musty old smell. She walked aimlessly before realizing she didn't even know where her supposed bedroom was.

"Um..." she glanced apologetically at the red headed woman who was heaving her heavy bags up the steps. "Where's my room?"

The woman, sweating and huffing gave her a small smile. "Does Miss Georgina need Maria's help? Maria would be glad to serve Miss Georgina." She croaked; her broken English heavily accented.

Georgina rushed to Maria and took a few of her things from the woman. The thought of Maria falling over because of _her_ belongings was scary and she didn't want accidents, not even when she was a bit cruel sometimes.

"I'm in bit of a hurry." She said impatiently.

When Maria finally managed to heave all remaining luggage, she led Georgina to a maze of turns, corners and hallways which Georgina familiarized without effort. They stopped in front of dark wooden oak double doors which had golden brass knobs.

"I hope Miss Georgina likes the room. Maria helped in refurbishing it." Maria muttered as she pushed open said doors, revealing a spacious, neat room.

"It's lovely!" Georgina exclaimed, taking off her Chanel ballet flats and stepping on the plush white carpet. Wide sliding glass doors led to her little balcony and a rather large flat screen TV stood invitingly across her king-sized bed. Everything was luxurious, polished and new.

Maria, thrilled at her seeing her young mistress delighted, bounded in eagerly like a puppy. "Do you want to see the sight of the ranch miss? It's positively lovely."

"Well of course." Georgina padded across the room and went outside to the balcony, barefoot and still loving it. "Whoa."

The greens she'd seen before were now occupied with lovely stallions of different colours and sizes. She spotted the cavernous stable where she remembered all the horses in the place were kept.

And as always, another idea sprung up in her mind and she immediately went back to her new room and tied her hair into a messy knot. On others, it would've looked too Blake Lively wannabee, but on her, it was dazzling.

She went for the door before Maria stopped her.

"Where are you going miss?"

Georgina smiled. "Horseback riding of course..."

**PRETTY LAME X**


	3. Her Ancestors

**_Here's chapter two and we're warning you, it's not any longer than the last one. Sorryyyy X_**

**_Reviews are love :)_**

Chapter 2

When she'd convinced Maria she wouldn't get lost in the maze of a house, Georgina set out to find some clothes for horseback riding.

From the looks of it, the manor possibly had half a hundred of rooms; surely, she'd find some vintage remnants from her great ancestors in one of these rooms, some forgotten clothes that would easily fit her curvy slender body.

She walked silently down the halls and smiled when she spotted a dumb waiter. A little kid could easily fit in it and she vaguely remembered hiding in it when she and her older brother; Drague, had played hide and seek in the entire property like the crazed kids they were.

Sighing at the thought of her brother who was now studying in Australia, Georgina stepped into a room behind a wooden door.

_This is forgotten._ She told herself, scrutinizing the entire space with one quick look. Despite being deserted for who knows how long, no thin layer of dust covered the antique Victorian furniture. Georgina supposed it was because her mother did housekeeping like that; managing every mansion even though not all of them were used.

Four four-poster beds were placed across each other and a wooden container of some sort was at the foot of each. She moved to one consciously, remembering that people kept clothes and precious stuff inside chest sets during the olden days.

The one she'd went near to contained clothes that were too small for her with _Lucy_ sewed in hidden places and several pretty bows and shoes. She moved to the next one and found several dresses and lovely smocks with _Susan_ stitched with red thread by its collars though that kind of attire really wasn't suitable for horseback riding.

She moved to the other two chest sets and found some clothes from persons named _Peter_ and _Edmund_; probably an old relative or something.

"This is just right." She muttered to herself, smiling as she examined _Edmund's_ plain white long sleeves. It smelled of mint despite being buried in the guy's chest for who knows how many ages.

She quickly wiggled out of her own Bohemian styled shirt and buttoned down the clothing before rolling up the sleeves to her elbows. She observed herself in front of a mirror located by a corner. With Edmund's polo, her cut out dyed shorts, she looked chic and magnifique.

She was about to turn and go back to her room to retrieve the leather boots she brought with her before noticing something big and heart stopping on the mirror's reflection.

It was of a lion's torso walking out of the room.


	4. Am I seeing Things?

Chapter 3

_I must be crazy! I'm imagining lions in the house! _Georgina cried to herself as she ran after the lion which had vanished and appeared again at the end of the hall.

_How could he get there so fast?_

She ran as fast as she could, which only took seconds since she was the fastest runner in school and playing football had its advantages. "Wait!" she finally yelled, when the lion whipped its tail before vanishing down another hall again.

"Stop you animal!" she huffed before laughing at herself. She sounded nuts and if anyone heard her, the Vanderbilt family name would be tarnished and it would be because of her; Georgina Vanderbilt the lunatic.

"_I SAID STOP YOU CRAZY LION!"_

But the lion didn't and she continued running, hopelessly watching its bum as it walked (or floated as it seemed) towards it unnamed destination.

Not thinking about the dangers a lion could offer, Georgina continued running; sweat now beginning to form on her forehead and her legs turning weak. Why did the stupid thing reach places so fast when it was merely walking at such a slow pace?

_Why was it in the mansion in the first place?_

She bent and held on to her knees when she saw the lion enter a door left ajar, trying to catch her breath. She finally noticed how alone she was and instead of being afraid, the curiosity of knowing how the strange lion got into her home seemed stronger.

She walked as silently as she could towards the door, trying to decide which karate technique would help her most if the lion ever went bullocks and attacked her.

_Perhaps, he wouldn't._ He'd caught a glimpse of her after all.

She peeked inside the room and stood helplessly at the doorway. No lion was in sight, maybe it was her hyperactive imagination after all.

_Click._

Her eyes went to the source of the noise and she noticed that the room wasn't empty. Against the far wall was a magnificent wardrobe, carved with patterns and polished as ever even though she was pretty sure it hadn't been touched for ages.

_I swear I saw the stupid lion's tail swish before that wardrobe closed._ She told herself as she inched closer in a protective stance in case the animal pounced.

But when she opened the door, all there was, were heavy coats of fur and leopard print. _It must be my wild imagination._

She stepped into the closet, eager to find even more vintage pieces. The black and white fox fur trench coat looked like one of those Cruella de Ville pieces although the perspiration that ran down from her forehead reminded her it was summer.

On and on she went, trailing her finger across the different coats when-

"_OW_!" she screeched as she hit the ground and felt leaves crunch underneath her weight. She stood up and brushed off dirt from herself before staring wildly at lay in front of her.

She was in a forest where fall was apparently settling in. A thick carpet of foliage covered the soil and only a few leaves were left hanging at the trees' branches.

"How could this be behind a wardrobe?"

She turned round to inspect what had made her fall and found out the wardrobe was raised at least a foot from the ground. She hesitated for a moment, thinking about her promise to Maria that she wouldn't get lost but forgot about it when she heard the thundering sound of hooves coming towards her direction.

Panic causing a big lump to rise up her throat, she climbed one tall tree like a professional coconut retriever would and stared unbelievingly at the group that had slowed to a stop below the tree she was clinging with her life to.

A dark head was astride upon a gorgeous chestnut coloured horse and although she couldn't see the rider's face, she knew he was pale because of the strong looking, white hands protruding from his armour.

That wasn't even eye catching enough.

Tailing the mysterious knight were the most unbelievable creatures she'd ever seen. There was a bull that stood on its hind legs which were clothed with black pants that matched his fur. His eyes glinted dangerously and he was carrying with him an axe which Georgina found weird and promised to avoid.

She didn't know axes were back into fashion.

There were at least two other bulls that were of a much lighter colour and a centaur which Georgina was pretty sure even she couldn't make up. Weren't centaurs in movies, found in books and fairytales only the brightest authors could imagine?

_What is going on with me? _She bit her lip from screaming as the bull sniffed in the air and frowned, looking up. _Please don't look at me. Don't detect me._

"Your majesty..." he began, turning around with a suspicious look on his face as he surveyed the surroundings with sharp black eyes. He addressed the man on the horse again with such solemnity that Georgina instantly knew the dude must be pretty commanding and all those tough stuff generals are made of. "I do not find anything worth your time here."

The dark head below only nodded before cantering his horse out of the small clearing, being trailed by a talking bull and the herd of other strange creatures.

It took only a minute or two before Georgina could let everything sink into her mind. She pinched herself once, twice, until her skin felt numb and raw, still she was in the mysterious place, not waking up from the weirdest dream.

_I have to get away from here_. She whispered to herself, eyeing the wardrobe (which was now quite a distance away) and the floor which was carpeted with leaves that crunched at every step. Not bothering to deliberate if it was worth risking being heard by a bull and unidentified animals, she jumped from her spot and landed with a thud on the ground.


End file.
